


Our Flat

by BananasFoster1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Epilogue Compliant, POV Alternating, Pining Draco Malfoy, Pining Harry Potter, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Roommates, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananasFoster1/pseuds/BananasFoster1
Summary: The war is over but a new challenge has arrived, one more threatening and dangerous than Voldemort ever could hope to be. Sharing a flat with Draco Malfoy.





	Our Flat

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, what is there to say? I'm a sucker for Harry and Draco. Other ships come and go but drarry is eternal and I've always thought that this described them almost perfectly.
> 
> Like my first upload this is one of my old works from FF (back when song fics were all the rage) that I'm updating and moving over here. Enjoy.

**Harry's POV**

"No one will understand what we're thinking." I smirked, "Ron will probably have me checked into Saint Mungo's."

I never expected to be here, standing in an empty flat with Draco Malfoy of all people, at my side, ready to buy it with me.

Draco scoffed "I’ll probably be disowned."

"Then why are you doing this?" I looked to him surprised. While we had been on more amicable terms since the war we were still far from friends. We were; however, close enough to share a flat without killing each other. At least I hoped we were.

"Reasons I don't expect you to understand Potter."

Yeah…definitely not friends…

"Try me." I smirked, leaning against a near by wall.

"People aren't very friendly towards pure-bloods these days. The Malfoy name means nothing anymore, no one would sell to me. They will sell to you though."

"So you need me." I said, an admittedly haughty grin on my face. I liked it that he needed me, the great and almighty Draco Malfoy needed me for something as mundane as acquiring property.

"Oh shove it," he muttered and I laughed.

"Don't worry I wont tell anyone." I smiled and walked away after patting his shoulder, which he looked at in disgust.

This was going to be so much fun…

.

_Tall dark and super manly_  
_He puts papers in his briefcase and drives away_  
_To save the world or go to work_  
_It's the same thing to me_  


.

**Draco's POV**

Potter and I have been living together for about a month, it was convenient because we both worked at the ministry. He had Auror training and I worked as a Curse Breaker. Not to mention that I held the name of one of the most hated families in the wizarding world but living with Golden Boy meant that nobody would dare come to my home to show how much they despised me. It was quite a convenient set up we had going, well in most ways.

I was calmly eating breakfast on our couch but then checked the time and sighed setting my plate down and storming over to Potters room, banging my fist on the flimsy door.

"OI GET UP! IT'S SEVEN THIRTY! YOU’RE GOING TO BE LATE YOU PONCE!" I hollered, taking pleasure in the creek of bedsprings. He could almost visualize the sight of Potter sitting straight up, startled from sleep, his demented hair even more wild than normal as he scavenged for his glasses like an animal. 

"Shit!" I heard him yell and frantic shuffling followed as he tried to get dressed, brush his teeth and his still unruly hair at the same time.

This has become our normal routine, I was a naturally early riser and Potter…well he just wasn't, so I woke him up when he forgot to set an alarm the night before. Of course I wait until the last minute, half the fun is watching him run around. I went back to my seat on the sofa and resumed eating. Five minutes later Potter ran out, I held up my breakfast plate with a dramatic sigh and he took a piece of my whole-grain toast.

"Thanks a million Draco but next time try to wake me on time. I know you do this just for fun."

"Oh you know me too well _Potter._ " I put emphasis on his last name because for the last few weeks he had stubbornly begun to refer to me by my first name.

"You're right, I do _Draco._ " He smirked.

I sighed and stood, fixing his crooked and loose tie "Hurry up and eat your toast or you’re going to be late saving the world." Once done with the tie I reached up and fixed one of his many stray strands of hair, he always looked so raggedy, it was very…distracting.

"Yes honey and I’ll be home on time for dinner too." Harry laughed, taking a bite of the toast and running out the door.

"HEY! What the bloody hell does that mean!" I yelled after him but he was already gone. "Dammit Harry…" I muttered then hexed the garbage can when I realized what I just said.

.

_He's got his mothers eyes, his father's ambition_  
_I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him_  
_And I know every word that you say, yay_  
_You smile and say, "How are you?"_  
_I say, "Just fine"_  
_I always forget to tell you, I love you, I love you ... forever._

.

I paced the flat panicking. It was supposed to be just a routine mission, just easy take down, that's what Harry had told me this morning but if it was so easy why was it almost midnight and he still wasn't home! I took a deep breath and sat back down, what the hell was I doing? Living with Potter for almost a year was making me soft. He was probably just out with some of the other Aurors after work, they did that often enough…but normally he at least sent word! I stood up and started to pace again, yes I was worried, I was beyond worried, I was frantic! What if he died?

I stopped cold.

No, no, no, no, he was not dead, that couldn't be possible. Not after what I had said that morning. We got into a huge fight; he was just being so stubbornly boar-headed! I had seen his precious little Weaslette girlfriend snogging with Blaise Zabinni in Diagon Alley. No, I wasn't mistaken, I knew what I saw and I told him. He deserved better then some cheating bint but did he listen to me? No! Of course he didn't! Righteous little prat.

He refused to listen and we ended up having a screaming match worse than many we faced at Hogwarts and I told him I hated him...back at school that was a daily insult but lately…

Lately things have been different, all because of buying this stupid flat. It took a few months but we became close. First it was just the first name thing, and then we actually started to talk, getting to know each other. It sounded cliché but we weren't very different from each other at all. We were both children born into a role we couldn't change even if we wanted to. And we often wanted to. Telling him I hate him was just different now, it felt like a knife in my heart and I saw in his eyes that he felt the same way.

He left angry and if he was dead now I couldn't forgive myself. I had spent half the day wondering why saying the H word hurt so much and after hours of introspection I finally came to a conclusion. Then I spent the other half of the day trying to deny the conclusion.

I was in love with Harry bloody Potter…fuck even now I wanted to jump off the balcony just thinking about it but all the disgust and pain disappeared when the door opened and Harry stumbled in.

I ran over to catch him as he crumbled over, I feared the worst, blood, incurable poison or curses but then I smelled something. "Harry you’re drunk..." I said bluntly, relieved and furious at the same time.

"No I'm nooot. I had jussa' bit to drink." He slurred

"You're worse than drunk." I sighed, wondering not for the first time, how this ridiculous sack of a human managed to become the hero of the wizarding world "I don't know what you were thinking." Only my recent revelation kept me from hexing him into oblivion.

"Awwww, you worry bout meeee." His swung his head to look up at me and I felt myself melt in the gaze of those emerald eyes. _Dammit, get a hold of yourself!_ I shook my head and hoisted him up more.

"Come on, let's get you to bed."

"Only if you come with me Draaaaco." He practically purred, stroking my chest.

I shivered "If you weren't drunk I'd be tempted." I muttered crossly and dragged him to his room across the hall from mine. "What in Merlin’s name possessed you to do something so stupid?" I asked annoyed, laying him down.

"Cuz you were right." He flopped unto his back, lazily blowing some of his ebony hair out of his face. "I saw Gin and Zabinni after I left the ministry today…and the person I love hates me…" he added sadly.

"I'm sure the Weaslette doesn't hate you." I reassured, shaking my head. “You told me yourself weeks ago that things were fizzling out between you two, that you were only still together because of her family and your friends. No excuse to start something new before you both officially ended things but-“

"Wasn' talking bout her hating me." He cut me off with an airy tone and I looked up sharply.

"What do you-" I stopped, realizing that Harry had abruptly fallen asleep after that declaration. I cussed inwardly, knowing that in the morning he wouldn't be so willing to divulge the meaning of his words. Leaning over I tucked him in and gently and kissed his forehead, knowing he wouldn't remember that either when morning came. "Sweet dreams…" I murmured and left, closing the door behind me. I walked into my room and resorted to kicking the, by now dented trashcan, the poor thing had met the brunt of my frustration many times. Living with the object of your affections when your feelings were obviously not returned was a whole new form of torture.

.

_I watch superman fly away_  
_You've got a busy day today_  
_Go save the world I'll be around_  
_I watch superman fly away_  
_Come back I'll be with you someday_  
_I'll be right here on the ground_  
_When you come back down_

.

The next morning I woke up as early as I always do, walking into the bathroom groaning. Dark bags under my eyes marred my normally flawlessly pale skin. After waiting up for Harry, putting the drunken git to bed and having to deal with _those_ nightmares again made for a restless night. My mood was bad enough already when I heard pounding on the door.

"HARRY IT'S ME LET ME IN!" I heard the male weasel yell.

Groaning again I looked around for something to put on considering I only slept in a pair of boxers. Digging something out of drawers I quickly put on an older pair of trousers and a grey undershirt shirt. Storming to the door I flung it open.

"Harry's asleep and hung over, so be quiet or leave." I growled annoyed.

"I don't take directions from Death Eaters Malfoy. And I think I know what is or isn't best for Harry so get out of my way." He tried to sidestep me but naturally I was faster.

"This is my flat too, get out." I growled.

"You little-" Ron started but stopped as the door to Harry's bedroom opened.

"Dray what's with all the noise?" he asked, squinting against the bright light of the morning.

I took a great deal of amusement at the Weasels sputtering when he heard Harry's nickname for me. I personally didn't care for it either but he insisted that it would grow on me.

"Your friend showed up." I gestured to Weasley.

"Oh" Harry looked up as if just realizing Ron was here. "Hey mate, what's up-bullocks!" he swore and ran off, I assume to the bathroom.

"In case you didn't notice he's got a hangover. Like I said." I rolled my eyes and went to the kitchen, getting Harry a hangover potion, giving it to him when he finished puking up his guts.

Harry drank it gratefully and improved almost immediately. He looked back to Ron. "Sorry about all that, what do you need?" he smiled pleasantly

"You dumped Ginny." Ron said, it wasn't a question.

I stiffened up but tried to act like I wasn't listening.

"Yeah I did." Harry nodded "I caught her snogging Blaise Zabinni Ron."

"What! Ginny wouldn't do something like that! S-She loves you!"

"No she doesn’t. And that would have been okay if she had just been honest with me, we could have broken up more amicably. But I know what I saw Ron and it’ll take a while to get over that betrayal…" Harry looked away painfully and I had to resist reaching out to comfort him. Kill me, I was becoming softer then Granger…

"Blaise Zabinni of all people. My sister with a bloody Slytherin..." Ron murmured shocked and that really pissed me off.

"Okay One," I snapped angrily, instantly forgetting that I was trying to look like I wasn’t listening "Your best friend was just cheated on by the girl he's been dating since like sixth year. I know it's hard for your little weasel brain to understand the complexities such as social niceness but how about you try to be a bit more supportive. Two, there is nothing wrong with being a Slytherin, despite popular belief we're people too. We don't choose which house we are in unless you're the freaking Golden Boy over here." Harry had told me that story a while back and I never let him live it down that he was almost a Slytherin. "And finally number Three, get out of my flat, you're stinking it up."

I watched in amusement as the Weasel's face turned every different shade of red under the sun.

"Come on Dray, number three was a bit much…" Harry scolded but was having a hard time not laughing at my rare protective outburst…that slowly seemed to becoming less and less rare…

"Well it’s true." I patted down one of the thousands of run away strands of hair on Harry's head.

"I think I have to go puke now…" The weasel muttered looking us over before left, leaving Harry and I to break out laughing together.

.

_Talk dark and beautiful_  
_He's complicated, he's irrational_  
_But I hope someday you take me away and save the day, yeah_  
_Something in his deep brown eyes has me singin'_  
_He's not as bad like this reputation_  
_I can't hear one single word they said, no_  
_You really got places to be and I'll be just fine_  
_I always forget to tell you I love you, I loved you from the very first day_

.

**Harry's POV**

I sat quietly in my room, pretending I wasn't there. It reminded me of my days at Privet Drive except this room was a lot nicer of course. Days like this were few and far between but on the rare occasion that either of Draco's parents visited the flat I knew that it was best to just disappear but I was finding it harder and harder to stay quiet. I could hear the shouting from here and when a Malfoy put down his dignity to scream I knew it must be bad.

"When will you let this foolishness end Draco?" Lucius' cold voice could cut through diamonds.

"What foolishness father? My life!" Draco snapped angrily.

"Tone" Lucius growled. "You've been living with the Potter boy for to long, he's having a bad influence on you."

"That Potter boy kept you out of Azkaban! I enjoy living here."

"Enjoy?" the elder Malfoy scoffed "I let you enjoy yourself long enough now it’s time for you to stop 'enjoying' yourself and get back to your duties."

"Duties! What duties father? The war is over. We are the scum of the earth, there are no more duties for me to attend to!"

"Your mother and I have found you a wife. A pure-blooded witch. You will marry her next month and you will move out of this dump and back into the Manor."

Oh yeah that did not sit well with me. I knew that Draco would maim me if I ever told him but after living with him for so long I've developed…feelings for him. I denied it for a long time but after Ginny and I ended he and I became closer and I couldn't ignore it anymore. So yes Draco marrying a pure-blooded witch did not sit well with me.

"I will not!" Draco said furiously "I will not marry some stuck up pure-blooded bitch who only wants me for our family's money!"

"You will do as I say!" Lucius was getting angrier by the second.

"I will not marry a woman!"

Everything went silent.

I must have heart that wrong and as if Draco was reading my mind he repeated himself.

"I will not marry a _woman_ father." He said more calmly. "I do not like women. I'm gay."

I almost laughed at the length of silence, I could imagine the look on Lucius' face as he tried to process this new bit of information. My mind was reeling too. Draco was gay, he was gay, he was fucking gay! It took all my self control not to stand on my bed and begin dancing. I knew that just because he was gay didn't mean he'd fancy me but still he was _gay_! This was progress, I could work with this.

I heard the door slam and I knew that Lucius had left. Suddenly my own selfish joy faded and I was nervous, should I tell him I heard him? Should I pretend I didn't? I didn't know what to do. Luckily that was all soon decided for me.

"I know you’re listening Potter." Draco called and I stuck my head out the door.

"So I'm back to Potter now?" I smirked a bit, hoping to ease the tension.

"Yes" he said in a sullen tone that was bordering on pouting. He had his arms crossed as he sat on the couch, trying his best to look angry but the pink tips of his ears betrayed his anxiety.

I sighed and walked over, sitting on the coffee table across from him.

"Tables aren't for sitting. Didn't anybody teach you manners?" Draco muttered

I sighed, preparing myself to be a supportive friend. My own agenda would have to wait. "Dray I don't care if you're gay. It doesn't bother me at all so if you think that this will change anything between us then your wrong because-"

I was silenced by a kiss.

Draco's lips met mine with a passion. This wasn't just a chaste kiss, this was years of pent up passion, lust and love…I melted into his lips, after dreaming about this so many time having it finally happen was surreal. Draco's arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me off of the coffee table and into his lap. I raked my fingers through his hair, effectively making it just as messy as mine but for once he didn't seem to care. We were both so wrapped up in each other that nothing else seemed to matter. It barely registered in my mind that I was being lifted up, our lips never parting as he carried me into his room, kicking the door closed behind him.

"Maybe I want things to change." Draco whispered before throwing me unto his bed. There were conversations we had to have later but for now we decided to speak without words.

.

_I watch superman fly away_  
_You've got a busy day today_  
_Go save the world I'll be around_  
_I watch superman fly away_  
_Come back I'll be with you someday_  
_I'll be right here on the ground_  
_When you come back down_

.

"Do you have to go?" Draco wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, resting his chin on my shoulder, making it very hard to pour my coffee.

"I've already taken three days off of work." I laughed "God, whoever would peg you for the clingy one."

"I'm not clingy!" Draco protested in a huff. "I just have a very active sex drive."

"Use a sock." I slipped away from his grip and tried to make a run for the door but he caught my hand and pulled me back into his embrace.

"A sock doesn't cry out my name and tell me how amazing I am." He whispered, kissing along my jaw.

I blushed bright red. "I have to go to work…" I already knew I had lost this battle. "Draco I have wor-" he kissed me softly.

"You have what now?" he smirked against my lips a few seconds later.

"Oh just shut up." I laughed and pulled him into another kiss. One more day wouldn't hurt…

.

_And I watch you fly around the world_  
_And I hope your you don't save some other girl_  
_I hope you don't forget about me_  
_I'm far away but I'll never let you go_  
_I'm love struck and looking out the window_  
_Don't forget, don't forget where I'll be_  
_Right here wishing the flowers were from you_  
_Wishing the card was from you_  
_Wishing the call was from you_  
_'cause I loved you from the very first day!_

.

"You're overreacting again." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

Draco just looked out the window angrily, his arms crossed and lips pursed together tightly.

"It was just dinner! And Ron and Hermione were there too! Ginny and I moved past our history and she is still my friend. And she's getting married to Zabinni for Christ sakes. It was an engagement celebration not an orgy, I don't know why you're so upset I went to dinner with her. No not even a dinner with her, a dinner that happened to have her at it!"

"That isn't why I'm upset!" Draco finally acknowledged me. "I could care less about the Weaslette! I know that not even you are stupid enough to go back to her."

Deciding to let the stupid comment slide, I put my hand on his arm. "Then why are you so angry with me?" I asked softly.

"We've been together for almost three months Harry. When do you think it'll be time to tell your friends about us? Honestly I could care less about the fact that they know but you're so secretive about this, I'm starting to think that you're ashamed of me…"

I smirked and kissed his cheek softly "Hm, clingy and sensitive. Never would have guessed."

"I'm serious Harry!" he shook me off.

I sighed defeated. "I didn't know you wanted me to tell them, I thought that you wanted to keep this down low because of you know…your family…"

"I could care less what my family thinks." He scoffed.

"Okay then come on." I stood, taking Draco's hands and pulling him to stand up with me. "Let’s go tell them."

"Now?" he said startled.

"Unless you'd rather me wait." I smirked

"I hate you Harry." He muttered.

"'Hate' you too Dray." I laughed and we joint apparated to Hermione and Ron’s flat.

.

_I watch superman fly away_  
_You've got a busy day today go save the world_  
_I'll be around forever and ever here_  
_I watch superman fly away_  
_I swear I'll be with you someday_  
_I'll be right here on the ground_  
_When you come back down_  
_La, la, la_  
_When you come back down_

.

**Draco's POV**

I'm not clingy.

I'm not sensitive.

I'm not the bloody woman in this relationship!

Though I could care less about all that right now at this moment because if I didn't have any semblance of pride left I might start crying.

"Dray where did you pack the pillows?" Harry asked confused.

"In the box labeled pillows." I rolled my eyes, as I levitated the last of my clothes into my suitcase. Harry and I were moving out of the flat, we were going to buy a bigger place, together of course. We were both stubborn, refusing to stop seeing each other even after The Daily Prophet got wind of our relationship almost a year ago. Harry was a full Auror now and I was still a Curse Breaker so we could easily afford the new house but I was still finding it hard to leave this place.

"Lots of memories huh?" Harry leaned in the doorway, watching me.

"Hm? I suppose. Who would have guessed that buying this flat together would lead to all this." I smirked and walked over, kissing him lightly.

"I almost don't want to leave." Harry said after kissing me back.

"Now who's being clingy?"

"You've been waiting to call me that haven't you?"

"More then you know." I laughed softly.

"I love your laugh. I wish I saw more of it when we were kids."

"Well all you had to do was kiss me."

"Good to know." He pulled me in for another amazing kiss. Even after all this time the spark in our kisses never faded, even for a second. All too soon I pulled my lips away from his, to prove once and for all that I was the man in the relationship.

I got down on one knee, "Harry Potter-" I started.

"What are you doing?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Don't interrupt and you'll find out! God bloody Gryffindor." I muttered but Harry shut up, smiling a bit more each second as the realization of what I was about to do sunk in.

"Harry Potter, I've tried to kill you more than once and right now I'm really glad that I didn't succeed because if I had then I would have never found this amazing sex. And to make sure that I'm the only one you have sex with for the rest of your life will you marry me?" I took a black velvet box out of my pocket and offered him the gold and silver band inside.

"That has to be the worst proposal I've ever heard. But yes, of course I’ll marry you. If only so no other poor soul has to." He laughed as I slid the ring up his finger. "And I'm glad you didn't kill me too," he added before kissing me happily.

Great, another memory in this stupid flat…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos are appreciated and let me know what you think.


End file.
